


I am made of love

by SightlessHue



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sadness, izone - Freeform, yurena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SightlessHue/pseuds/SightlessHue
Summary: The cold unwelcoming walls surrounded her. This, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.





	I am made of love

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing, I hope you like it :DD Also, the title is inspired by Steven universe, I’m a giant nerd, Sue me ;) I apologise in advance for any spelling errors :(

The tires screeched and Yuri’s hands flew to the brakes. Their screaming had morphed together to create an ugly harmony. Yena didn’t have time to react before her entire world went blank. Yuri was her entire world.

Now, surrounded by these bright walls, Yena feels utterly suffocated. The walls didn’t feel welcoming. The clock was ticking and time was running. 

One. Yena met Yuri’s parents once.

Two. They ate at Yuri’s place twice, with her horrible cooking.

Three. They had three major fights.

Four. They spent four Christmas days together.

Five. Yena proposed to Yuri five days ago.

Yena clutched the armrest attached to her seat. Her head was pounding from the sobs that wracked through her entire body. 

Their forever was supposed to last longer.

———————— 

“She’s able to take visitors now.” The doctor cast sympathetic eyes towards Yena and Yujin. But Yena didn’t care. She thought she had cried enough for a lifetime now but apparently, she still had tears left in her body.

Amnesia. The doctor had told both of them. He said the chances of Yuri regaining her memory was slim. Yena didn’t bother hearing the rest. The ‘I’m sorry, we did our best.’ She didn’t bother. Yuri didn’t deserve this. Yuri, who had a bright smile and sang with a lovely voice. Yuri, who wore her heart on her sleeves. Yuri, who cared too much about hamsters. Yuri, who was Yena’s world. 

“Yena, do you want to see Yuri?” Yujin nudged Yena from beside her. Yuri, with or without her memory, would always be Yena’s world. Yena nodded her head. She would be fine, right?

 

“Hey, Yuri.” Yujin greeted. Yena was too shocked to move. A part of her wanted Yuri to smile brightly and greet them with hugs, like she always did. But that, didn’t happen. Yuri just looked at them with an utterly confused expression.

“W-who are you?” Yuri sounded quiet. She sounded like when Yena first met her. Quiet, shy and unwilling to open up. Yena could feel the tears building up. Her eyes stung as she tried to open her mouth to say something. But nothing seemed right at the moment.

“I’m Yujin, Yena’s Best Friend. We used to hang out often.” Yujin explained. She was smiling. Yena didn’t know how. Her heart was shattered in pieces and she hadn’t bothered picking them up. 

“W-who is Yena?” Yuri asked, her voice shaking. Yena thought she was ready. She thought she would be able to hear those words without having a breakdown. But she wasn’t. After all, no one is ever ready having their lover forget them.

Yena threw open the ward door and she crouched outside the door. The tears wouldn’t stop and she was choking back sobs now. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her but they weren’t Yuri’s arms. Yena just wanted to lay in yuri’s arms. Like they always did. The room was closing in on her and she couldn’t breathe. Soon, her sobs turned into silent tears. There’s something eerily creepy about silence isn’t it? Maybe it’s the fact that so many words go unsaid. The person hugging her still hasn’t let go. Yena’s tears had gradually stopped. She could feel the back of her shirt, which was soaked and Yena knew those weren’t her own tears.

“Do you want to go back in?” It was a question, Yena recognises the voice to be from Eunbi. The Mother in their group of friends. Yena was handed a bottle of water and right now, she could care less about hydrating herself. But Eunbi was nudging the bottle towards Yena and she couldn’t reject. Yena clutched the bottle lifelessly and drank it. Water tasted bitter.

It had been awhile before Yena finally decided to return. Back into the room. Back to her lover who forgot who she is. 

The door creaked open as Yena entered it. Now that Yena was slightly more clear-headed, she could smell the scent of antiseptics. Yena smiled. Yuri probably hated the smell. Speaking of which, she was now sitting upright on her bed and Yujin was gone. Yuri was playing with her fingers and her eyes were cast down, like she was deep in thought.

“Hey,” Yena started the conversation. It felt awkward, but it wasn’t unpleasant. There was an underlying peacefulness. Yuri still did sub-conscious things that she used to always do, like playing with her fingers and biting on her lip when she was concentrating. 

“I’m sorry,” It was soft. Yuri had apologised. For what? What did she need to apologise for?

“Why?” Yena asked, whispering.

“Because I can’t remember.” Yuri had tears in her eyes and all Yena wanted to do was hug her until it was all okay, except she couldn’t. That would just make things worse.

“Why would you apologise for that? You didn’t choose to forget.” Yena felt choked up thinking about how Yuri was blaming herself. Yuri always blames herself for the smallest things. Never others. Everyone took advantage of that and pushed the blame to Yuri.

“But I did. And now you’ll have to live with this.” Yuri sounded like she was holding back tears and no no no, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Yena should be the one apologising.

“But I chose it.” Yena tried to sound firm, but her voice was wavering. “I chose to live with you.”

“I’m sorry you chose me.” Yuri whispered, the first tear slipping down her cheek. “Yujin told me, that you proposed to me 5 days ago.”

The proposal. It was held in a place that wasn’t crowded. Yena had proposed at ‘their place’. The place they made their home and kept their hearts in there. Locked up together. It was at the Hwa Bridge. Yena was a high school artist who was assigned to paint one of the murals and Yuri was a busker. They met when the sky was dark and the streets weren’t crowded. When Yuri was packing up to go home. Yena knows, gay marriage isn’t allowed yet in Korea. But maybe, one day. Years after their promise, will they be able to get married. And make it official. On paper, like everyone else gets to.

Yena smiled at the thought. “Yeah, I proposed to you five days ago.” 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember it.” Yuri apologised, again. Her face was scrunched up tightly, as if she was trying to remember it.

“It’s okay,” Yena tried to tell her.

“Can you tell me?” Yuri asked. “Tell me about our lives. Tell me how we met.”

Yena froze at that. Okay, Yena could do that without bursting into tears. Right?

 

—————————

“Oh,” Yuri breathed out after Yena had finished their story. Their forever. “That sounded nice.”

Yuri seemed like she was unsure of herself.

“You don’t have to force yourself to ‘like’ me.” Yena told Yuri, even though it hurt. 

“It’s okay.” Yuri gave a small smile, maybe the first since she entered the room. “I fell in love with you once, I think I can do it again.”

And oh if that didn’t make Yena’s heart flip. It’s doing a little dance. It’s laughing at her. Mocking her. After four and a half hears of being together, they still acted like they were in middle school.

————————

Yena’s currently having 7 heart attacks because they’re entering the house Yena’s been avoiding for the few weeks Yuri hadn’t been home. She gave excuses like wanting to cuddle with someone so she crashed at Wonyoung’s place. When I’m fact, she just couldn’t stand the silence in the once happy home.

She couldn’t stand the half empty side of the bed and she couldn’t see herself wanting to someone to pull away the blankets. Yuri liked to pull away the blankets in her sleep and wrap herself in her burrito while Yena suffered without a blanket.

But now they were standing in front of the door, Yena had Yuri in hand and they were finally opening the door. 

Yena twisted the door knob slowly and suspense was trickling in with every second it took for the door to open. It was silent, no one speaking. 

“Here, this is our home.” Yena said, softly. She put emphasis on ‘our’. 

“Oh, wow.” Yuri breathed out as she peeled her shoes off with her toes. Another habit Yuri sub-consciously had. The walls of their home was occupied with paintings. There were some that was painted by Yena herself. Yuri had insisted upon it. 

Yena gave Yuri time to let everything sink in first before she said anything new.

“Was this-” Yuri frowned. “-painted by you?” Yena held her breath. Did Yuri remember?

“Y-Yeah.” Yena manages to get out. “I painted it on our first anniversary.”

“Oh.” Yuri traced her fingers along the frame. “It feels homely. I feel welcomed when I look at this.”

“That was what I was aiming for.” Yena tried to sound cheeky but it died off when Yuri planted a kiss onto Yena’s cheek.

“Thanks for painting that for me on our first anniversary.” Yuri said shyly before turning back around and looking back at the paintings. Yena just stood there, in disbelief. She could feel her cheeks burning and she brought her palm to her face and touched the part where Yuri had planted the kiss. God, she was acting like a middle schooler with a crush. She ducked her head to hide the blush that adorned her cheeks.

“Where’s our room?” Yuri asked, after she had finally looked through everything in the room. 

“Here,” Yena took Yuri’s hand and guided her to their room. When she threw the door open, maybe she forgot to let go of Yuri’s hand. It’s just that Yena’s been missing the warm feeling of Yuri and now that she finally can feel it, it’s refreshing. Yena felt a squeeze to her palm before Yuri dropped their hands and she stepped into the room cautiously.

Their room had a window on one side and on the opposite side, there was their wardrobe. There was fairy lights above the bed and polaroids of themselves to match the lights. Opposite the bed, there was a desk and a framed artwork which looked like a drawing of Yuri.

“You drew this?” Yuri asked, and she sounded sure of herself. Yena nodded her head. “It’s nice, you’re really talented.”

Yuri gave a warm smile. She walked over and sat on the bed. There was a night stand right beside the bed. 

“Is this?” Yuri picked up a velvet coloured box and Yena’s breath hitched.

“I-it’s your ring. I’m wearing mine.” Yena lifted her left hand to show her ring. “I-I kept it after they removed it because...”

Because of the car accident.

“Oh.” Yuri mumbled before opening the box. Yuri took a glance at the ring before she slipped it onto her ring finger.

“What?” Yena asked, she was confused. 

“I have to keep my promise, right? Whether I remember or not.” Yuri gave a smile before bringing her hand up to show her ring. She giggled before lying down onto the bed. It felt nice.

One. They were each other’s first.

Two. Yena gave Yuri two kisses before heading to bed.

Three. Yuri played 3 songs the first time Yena heard her.

Four. Yena proposed at 4p.m.

Five. Yuri forgot five weeks ago.

But maybe this isn’t the end of their forever. Maybe, it’s just another beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! My twitter is @YulyenHue if you wanna talk hehe


End file.
